


Welcome To Trench

by fandomsinsomnia



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Caring Josh Dun, DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Gen, Human Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Friendship, M/M, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsinsomnia/pseuds/fandomsinsomnia
Summary: I wrote this Fan Fic in March, and its on Wattpad so i thought why not put it on here as well.Hope you enjoy it. <3
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Twenty One Pilots





	1. Dema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this Fan Fic in March, and its on Wattpad so i thought why not put it on here as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. <3

"You were asleep it's time to wake up" Tyler hears this repeating over and over in his head it won't shut up, slowly but surely, he wakes up and realizes where he is. He has been captured by Dema, the bishops took him and now they are playing this repeatedly, in his cell where he is being kept.

Tyler sat up straight looking around the dark, grey, damp room. He stands up and walks to the window, he looks outside the window and see a vulture sitting on the rooftop of the building across. It's a beautiful vulture he thought, dark black brownish with hazel eyes, and it also had a pretty neck, not like those ugly ones usually seen he thought. There is not much in the room except for a small steel bed near the side of the wall and a small desk and a bed-side clock across from the bed. Tyler goes to the desk and open the top drawer to see if there is anything in it, he sees yellow flowers but he can't remember where the flowers came from, all he can remember was these lights were blinking transmitting things to him, but what were they transmitting Tyler thought. They also said "ones and zeros, count to infinity, ones, and zeros" but he just can't seem to remember what it means or why he is here, I guess now I'll just sit here until I find the problem Tyler thought.

The next day Tyler woke up, I'm still in this hell hole and no one to talk to. He looks around and saw a wooden door that he did not see there before. He walks to the door to check if it is open, he starts shaking the door hoping it will open. "Please let me out!" Tyler screams but nobody hears him, his voice is an echo, he falls to the ground sitting with his back against the door. "In this city, I feel my spirit is contained, they form my brain," Tyler said to himself, "They form my brain, I get it!" Tyler said jumping up, "They only try to make me think I am stuck in here, but I'm not really stuck I can leave anytime I want, I just had to realize it."

While talking to himself, Tyler went back to the door trying to open it again, but with a different mindset. He touches the doorknob and to his surprise, it opens. He slowly walks out of the room down a long dark hall until he came to this big hall. Slowly peeking around the door he sees the Bishops busy making neon inside a glass, but then Tyler noticed all the people sitting and looking at what the Bishops are doing... he thought for a moment that's probably what they did to me, that's why I can't remember.

Tyler turns around and was about to run when he walked into a bishop. They look even worse closeup he thought staring at the bishop with his red cloak, white face and the black net covering his face. He is probably the main leader Tyler thought as he slowly backs away from him. The bishop started speaking "Where are you going Tyler?" "Uhm... nowhere was just on my way back to my room," Tyler said looking anxious. "Well, why don't we go together then we can have a little chat," the Bishop says to Tyler holding his hand out to make sure Tyler walks in front of him back to his room. Tyler went to sit on his bed, "My name is Nico" the bishop said, "And you will not escape Dema, no one will" and with that words said, Nico disappears. "No!" Tyler screams I should have known not to trust them. "He'll always try to stop me," Tyler said. It's Dema and I'm stuck here.

But then he hears something playing over and over again in his room "Msilaiv ecnuoned ew Tsae eurt daeh dna amed evael lliw uoy Sotidnab era ew" but he can't quite make out what he is hearing, it sounds wrong but he somehow know the language, or is it the person's voice he recognized? The person's voice Tyler thought...it sounds so familiar. "Why can't I remember whose voice it is?" Tyler yelled, but Tyler quickly started throwing the things out of the drawers of his desk looking for a pen. All he can find is black charcoal he starts writing on the grey walls copying what he is hearing on the speaker "Msilaiv ecnuoned ew Tsae eurt daeh dna amed evael lliw uoy Sotidnab era ew" then he sees it! He writes it the right way so the words make sense and read "WE ARE THE BANDITOS YOU WILL LEAVE DEMA AND HEAD TRUE EAST WE DENOUNCE VIALISM" he reads it out loud. Who are the banditos he thought, why would they send this to him?

But then Tyler remembers what happened to him and how he got here.

**Flashback in time...**

He was surrounded by these huge rocky mountains, he did not know where he was, but he looks around and he sees the rocks and a stream of water, then he saw someone riding towards him on a white horse. The person has a red cloak on like the Bishops at Dema, then he realized who it is, it must be the leader of Dema. What is he doing here? He thought this is not Dema this is, but he can't remember where this is. He stopped right in front of him with the white horse.

The rider gets off and walks towards him. He stands still like he can't move, he wants to run, he wants to scream but he is paralyzed. Nico walks toward Tyler and comes close towards him and touch his neck, Tyler doesn't know what is happening, but it feels like his mind is getting foggy it feels like he can't breathe. Nico gets back onto his white horse and slowly started walking away, Tyler tries to scream but all he can do is follow Nico, he can't run away, all he can do is just follow Nico like a zombie. It feels like as if he follows Nico that there might be more hope. But that's when Tyler here these voices singing these words "SHALO FOLINA, SHALO FOLINA." He looks up to the mountain and sees many people covered with yellow stripes, singing those words they pick up yellow petals and throws it to the ground, down towards him. It feels like he can breathe again, he can move. When he looks up towards the yellow petals it frees him from the bishop, who took him, prisoner. He starts running away from Nico as fast as he can, he looks behind him and sees Nico is chasing him. He tries to run faster and faster, but he can't, he trips and fell. Nico got him and took him but before Tyler totally passed out, he looked toward the mountains were those people where and he sees the one guy looking at him, but then everything went black.

**The flashback ends...**


	2. Leave The City

"JOSH DUN!" Tyler screams! He looks up "That is Josh that was Josh's voice on the radio, it was Josh who tried to save me! I have to find Josh" Tyler said. "I have to plan my escape from these walls they confined," Tyler said to himself. He gets up and get his bag and pack his things. Tyler pushes the door open and keeps saying to himself "I feel invincible you wrapped around my head" for if he runs into the Bishops, he can remember Josh, he can't forget Josh again. Josh is the reason he is trying to escape.

He comes to a hallway and walks turning right where he sees another door, he pushes it open and sees it leads to the outside. He runs into the open and sees people approaching him with torches and they were yellow. Tyler turns around to walk the other way but there are more of them, he feels trapped, he does not know who these people are. He stands still and looks at them with shock in his eyes. One guy wearing a yellow bandana, with a yellow X cross around his camo green hoodie walked forward. "They wanted to make you forget," Josh said taking off his bandana. Tyler realized who it is, how could he forget those beautiful brown eyes, he smiles and gives Josh a hug. "It's really Josh, he came to save me", Tyler thought. Tyler says "I'm so sorry that I forgot you" looking sad.

How can he forget someone that means so much to him someone that is his whole world? "It's okay Tyler," Josh said carefully. "Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Josh asks looking at Tyler with concern. Tyler looks so much sadder like he lost all hope but somehow, he still manages to fight and escape. Josh wonders what kept him alive. "Yes, I'm okay!" Tyler said " I'm so happy I'm out of that hell of a place," he said smiling at Josh, " we better get going before the bishops comes together and realize Dema don't control us" Josh said looking around and taking Tyler's hand to follow him and the rest out of Dema.

They start walking into this dark hall until they come to the door and walk down this dark tunnel that leads out of Dema, some of the other banditos put yellow tape on Tyler's shoulders they say it will help him to remember more of his memories and protect him from Dema. That's all that Tyler wants, he never wants to go back to that place.


	3. I'm a Bandito

They exit the long tunnel. It was quite a walk, but Josh said it's still a long way to go. The tunnel exited onto mountains; it is so pretty. Tyler walks behind Josh, Josh turns around just to make sure Tyler is still okay. He can't believe he got him back, if he could, he would just hug Tyler forever and just keep him close. But he doesn't think Tyler remembers what they had, Josh thought. They kept walking on the small trail to the camp base where the banditos live. After 2 hours Tyler can finally see the tents in the distance only a few more minutes he thought then he is home where he belongs.

They finally arrived at the camping base, Josh shows Tyler the tent where he will be living. "Thanks" Tyler said looking at Josh "I'm so happy you are back" Josh said smiling at Tyler. "Do get some rest Ty" Josh said and gives him a hug and walks to his tent, Tyler goes into his tent and lay on his bed he thought about what Josh just said. "Ty", he loves how Josh said it to him, he thought smiling. Why do I have so many feelings for this Josh guy? What am I not remembering, he thought but before he can think too much about it, he peacefully falls asleep?

The next morning Tyler wakes up, first uncertain where he is but then he remembers that he is not in Dema anymore and he starts to feel peaceful. He gets up and went looking for Josh. "Josh?" Tyler calls into Josh's tent. "Here I am" he says behind Tyler. Tyler jumps and turns around looking startled. "Oh hi" Tyler said with a smile. "You frightened me there for a moment" Tyler said with a laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you" Josh said with concern in his voice. "I got something for you" Josh said giving Tyler a heap of neatly folded clothing. "This is so that you can be like one of us" Josh said with a wink. Tyler takes the clothing. "Thanks" he said looking at the camo jacket and yellow hoodie. "Go on" Josh said with a smirk "put it on so we can see how it looks." Tyler went inside Josh's tent and quickly put the camo jacket and yellow hoodie on. "What do you think?" he asked looking at Josh with his one eyebrow raised? "You look like a Bandito" Josh said smiling. "Welcome back, just one more thing needed" Josh said going into his tent, he came out with a yellow tape in his hand. Josh bites pieces off and put one on Tyler's shoulders and one on his left arm, Tyler takes his hand to touch the tape but accidentally touches Josh's hand. He jerks his head up too look at Josh and he sees Josh's beautiful brown eyes looking back at him with mixture of confusion and pain in his eyes. "Oh...uhm, sorry!" Tyler said quickly taking his hand away. "It's okay" Josh said with a smile "Well, now you are ready to be a bandito" he said looking at Tyler proudly. "I'm a bandito!" Tyler said confidently.

Tyler decided to walk around in their camping site, since Josh said he can walk around but not too far away. As he was walking, he saw lots of other Banditos and talked to them. A lot of them as also have been captured by Dema, some of their friends and family are still in Dema. Tyler wonders if those were the people he saw, the ones the Bishops were brainwashing, he rather not mention anything to them. He doesn't want to upset them or wanted them to lose hope. He came to this open place and saw many vultures; it almost looks like the one he saw outside of his window when he was at Dema. He added it to the list of things to ask Josh.

"Hey Josh!" Tyler said where he was busy working out. "Hey Ty" looking up from where he is doing his sit-ups. "I wanted to ask you about the vultures" Tyler said looking at Josh. " What about it?" Josh asks with concern. "Well it's just when I was in Dema I also saw a vulture that look like these here". "Oh yeah" Josh said. We sent one of our vultures to go look for you, they are well trained; the Bishops fear vultures" Josh said looking at Tyler. "Oh, okay thanks" Tyler said with a smile. Tyler walks away but Josh grabs his arm "wait" Josh said softly. "Please don't go yet, let's talk and catch up" looking at Tyler hoping he will say stay. "Sure" Tyler said looking at Josh with a smile and went to sit across him on the floor playing with a piece of grass, trying not to make too much eye contact as they talk.

"So, how much can you remember?" Josh ask carefully. "Well I remember that this is my home and how I got captured but that's about it." Tyler said looking at Josh. He doesn't seem to happy. "Oh okay," Josh said with a small smile. "Why, am I forgetting something?" Tyler asks anxious. "No not at all that's pretty much it," Josh said with a laugh. "Then why does it feel like I am forgetting something, why does it feel like you know that I am forgetting something very important?" Tyler looking anxiously at Josh for answers. Josh looking hurt answered, "Tyler, please not now, I will tell you when the time is right" looking at Tyler. "You know what Josh, be like that then!" Tyler yelled getting up and running away towards his tent. "Wai..." Josh wanted to say but Tyler was already gone.

After a while Josh gets up and goes to Tyler's tent to make sure he is okay. "Ty?" Josh calling softly from outside the tent, but Josh hears no reply, nothing and he slowly goes in and notice Tyler sleeping peacefully on his bed. Josh smiles, walking slowly to the side of his bed, standing next to Tyler and softly whispers "Are we still in love? Is it possible we still feel the same" bowing down to give him a soft kiss on his forehead? He walks out of Tyler's tent back to his to own to go to sleep.


	4. Stay Alive

Tyler woke up the next morning remembering what happened the previous evening, he really does not want to see Josh now. Maybe he is a bit mad at Josh for keeping things from him but it's not like Josh can blame him. If it was Josh who could not remember wouldn't he wanted me to tell him what he is not remembering, Tyler thought. He got up and decided to get dressed and maybe go on a hike. I know Josh said I should not go too far away but I don't really care, I need to just get a way for a while. I'll just write him a message and put it in his tent. Tyler quickly got some paper and a pen and started writing.

Dear Josh

I'm going on a hike don't come to look for me I'll be back before dark; I just need to clean my head a bit.

Thanks again.

Tyler Xxx

That sounds good he thought, he folded the note, got his bag, some food and water and then he left his tent and walked towards Josh's tent. He first made sure Josh was not in there because he knows Josh will try to stop him. "Josh?" he asked softly but no answer, he quickly went into the tent and put the letter on Josh's bed with a yellow flower he still had from dema and then he left. He decided to head East as he does not really know the way, but he thought if he just goes in the same direction, he won't get lost.

After a long walk Tyler finally reach a tree, he decided to sit there for a bit since it's not like he is planning to walk anymore. He thought he went far enough for now; Tyler closed his eyes. Try to remember anything else, maybe just maybe he can remember what Josh doesn't want to tell him he thought. He replayed every memory he can remember but nothing happened. "Fuck!" Tyler screamed "Why is this not working! Why can I not remember?" he said with sadness in his voice. "I just want to remember" he said softly. Then he remembers something Josh said last night, he was asleep, but he can still remember some of the words. He tried to recall what he said, something about love he thought. "Yes!" he screams and jumps up. "Are we still in love? Is it possible we feel the same?" he said the words. He is so glad he can remember them because the next moment he gets a flash back from him and Josh.

Flashback in time...

Tyler look at Josh with shock in his eyes about what just happened, he thought, did Josh just kiss him? "I... I am sorry" Josh says backing up looking at Tyler for a reaction, but all he does is just sit there in shock. Eventually it hit him, Josh kissed him. He looks at Josh, gets up and runs, he does not know where, but he just runs, and hope Josh does not follow him. "Tyler! ... wait..." but Tyler was already gone. "Shit!" Josh thought, he fucked up so bad. Josh ran out and called the rest of the banditos. They need to find Tyler; he might get lost and run into Dema since they are looking for more people to catch.

Tyler just ran he does not know why he decided to run but he can't go back to Josh, not now. It is not that he does not like Josh, he loves him so much, but he is not good with feelings, that is why he decided to run away rather than process the feelings like normal people do. Eventually Tyler came to a valley and there was a river and mountains. He sat down on the rock trying to process what happened. He thinks that maybe he should not have run off like that? Maybe he should have kissed him back and told him that he also liked him. Tyler decided that maybe he should go back and go and apologize to Josh. But before he can go back there was Dema...

The Flashback ends...

It makes sense Tyler thought how he ended up being captured and why Josh did not want to tell him because Josh probably thought I might run off again. Shit, he thought he really messed up things bad this time, and ran away again, and all that Josh wants to do is keep me save and all I do is the opposite. I need to return before Josh realize I am gone.

Tyler gets up and gets ready to walk back the same way he came but then he realized everything looks the same, and he can't remember which way to go back. He might be lost again; he runs one way and then he stops he does not recognize anything anymore. "Shit!" Tyler thought he got lost and he don't think Josh will be able to find him this time and it is getting dark. That's when Dema usually comes out, he will have to look for a place to sleep for the night. He looked around but he can't find anything, he went to sit next to a rock. Perhaps he will just stay here for the night, until tomorrow. He lays down and fell asleep.

He suddenly woke up from horses' hooves, he cautiously looks around but can't see anyone there. It's probably midnight by now, he thought standing up and he heard it again as if someone is there nearby. "Hello?" he asks carefully "Josh is that you? Don't play games with me it's not funny!" Tyler said with panic in his voice. Before Tyler could walk forward something grabbed him from behind on his neck. "Josh...!" Tyler wanted to say but he can't say the name. Something started dragging him away, he tries to scream and fight, but he can't get loose, the person is too strong. He gives up and tries to see who it is, then he saw a white face and a red robe. It was one of the Bishops and before he knows what they are going to do with him everything went black...


End file.
